


Хорнет

by WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Amigurumi, Embedded Images, Gen, Handmade, Photography, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021
Summary: Хорнет, свирепая и ловкая воительница, защитница руин Халлоунеста от незваных гостейВысота 13 см, материалы - пряжа.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Хорнет

  
[Полноразмер](https://thumbs2.imgbox.com/7c/19/toy1Zn8L_t.jpg)

  
[Полноразмер](https://thumbs2.imgbox.com/c5/01/IQLXlL0i_t.jpg)

  
[Полноразмер](https://thumbs2.imgbox.com/75/e2/SyZZxw8C_t.jpg)


End file.
